


The Pugilist

by Once_upon_a_parker



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_upon_a_parker/pseuds/Once_upon_a_parker
Summary: The mute assassin Aphelios finds himself in a strange predicament when his attempt to kill the Boss Sett fails.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: The fanfiction is a boy x boy pairing and contains blatant sex, implied rape, and cursing. This piece is third person, with a focus on Aphelios - the mute Lunari assassin of Targon - who underestimates the Boss of the Pits Sett. Enjoy!

How’d I end up here?

His hands are rough on Aphelios’s body, scarred and calloused. So strong. So heavy. Aphelios gasps lightly as his nipples are pinched and twisted, sending chills of excitement down his spine. He cannot speak, but noises escape him - moans and trembling breaths as his back arches and his fingers clutch desperately at the sheets on the bed. Some assassin I am. 

Sett, the Boss, looms over him, a strong figure, certainly. He has that goddamned smirk on his face, that pleased one, knowing he’s in control. It’s frustratingly sexy. “You thought you could assassinate me?” Sett chuckles, a low rumble in his chest that makes Aphelios tremble. “A shrimp like you?”

Shrimp? Irritation flares in Aphelios’s chest. He pushes against him, but it’s rather futile. Sure, Aphelios is lithe and agile and adept at various weapons, but he’s terrible when it comes to physical strength. Drinking the poison for his faith has weakened him so. Sett seems even more amused at his attempts to push him away.

“I’ve heard of you,” Sett says with a smirk. “The mute assassin of Targon. You have a kill record that precedes you. I didn’t expect to meet you here in my bedroom, though.”

He was a threat, that’s why. Various Lunari had been captured and fell in this monster’s fight pits, and he had to be eliminated, as simple as that. What Aphelios hadn’t expected, however, was Sett being awake when he came to slit his throat, and being thrown over the man’s shoulder to be pressed beneath him, a rather embarrassing position on Aphelios’s part. Alune seems distant, out of reach, almost, as Sett’s mere presence severed their connection. Sett grins at him now, running his hand on Aphelios’s chest, pushing up his shirt.

“You’re kind of a twink, aren't you?” Sett says, lowly.

Aphelios’s cheeks flush deeply. Sure, he’s been teased before, but in this position, he can’t help but feel even more embarrassed. What has this situation turned into? He can expect to be punished for getting caught like this, but what is this? 

“If you were put in the Pits I’d pity you,” Sett continues softly, scratching his fingernails against Aphelios’s chest lightly. “I wouldn’t want to see such a pretty face ruined.”

What are you going to do to me? Aphelios desperately wishes that he could speak, protest, beg even - but all he can do is whimper and hope that his captor understands his expression. 

The moon is but a sliver in the night sky as Sett binds Aphelios’s hands above his head, restraining him. “I would normally kill anyone who thinks that they can kill me,” he murmurs in Aphelios’s ear. “It’s just my job as the Boss. I have a reputation to uphold, you know. But you’re making such cute noises…”

Aphelios pushes at him with his legs but Sett sits on him, admiring the view. “You look good like this. So delicate. You have such light skin - I suppose it’s because you never get any sun, right?” 

Aphelios looks away, not daring to look into those intelligent eyes. Get off of me. Get off. Get off. Get off. Get off. He strains against the ropes holding him, which makes Sett chuckle again, and begins pulling off Aphelios’s pants with a somewhat devilish look on his face. “Don’t I look good too? So many want me, and so many never get the chance. You’re a lucky one, Aphelios.”

He’d be lying if he said Sett wasn’t good looking. But now, with the man he was supposed to assassinate…

Sett pinches his nipples, drawing Aphelios’s attention back to him with a gasp. “Look at me when I’m speaking,” he says, commandingly. “Most don’t dare look away.”

The tufted ears poking out his head are cocked back slightly, and Sett’s face is slightly flushed as he grins down at Aphelios. His hands are so rough, so calloused. With one hand he removes the furred coat and tosses it aside, leaving his upper body exposed, the scars scratching up his skin pale in the moonlight. The Boss. Yeah, that nickname fits well. His shoulder and chest are broad, his biceps and forearms bulging with muscle. Physically and psychology strong. You’d have to be to run a place like this. 

“Do you like what you see? You’re getting hard, Mr. Assassin…”

Red flushes to Aphelios’s cheeks. He can’t help it! Anyone in this position would feel that way...right? 

“Ah! You’re embarrassed now.” Sett pulls Aphelios’s pants fully down, the boy struggling slightly, but not fully resisting him. When his boxers are pulled down, revealing his hard member, Aphelios begins to blush more fervently. He’s not that big, but Sett takes him in his hand and begins stroking him up and down, sending thrills down his spine. Why is his body reacting this way? Sett’s rough hands feel so good on his cock, massaging it, making clear liquid come out of the tip. 

“Look at you! Leaking precum so shamelessly. It’s almost like you wanted this outcome!” Sett is grinning, stroking him more and more vigorously. Aphelios arches, gasping, trembling, thrashing against his restraints. It feels good. It feels good. Too good. It’s different from touching himself. 

“Have you been with a woman before? With a man?” Sett leans forward, pressing his face into Aphelios’s neck, running his tongue along it. Aphelios shudders and gasps, nodding weakly. Once before, with a Lunari woman. But he just couldn't find himself enjoying it, and found it weird, considering his sister is a woman too, and constantly lingers in his mind. Vaginas just...weren’t very pleasing to him. 

“Oh, so you have?” Sett pulls back, his eyes wide. “And here you are acting like a little virgin below me. Have you done it with a man?” 

Aphelios shakes his head, biting his lip. He had thought about it, but had never acted upon it before. It was embarrassing to think about doing, even though men and women alike approached him, offering themselves to the legendary Lunari assassin. And, besides one woman, he turned them all down. Alune wouldn’t approve of him doing such frivolous things when he has his faith to uphold. But, now, he doesn’t really want this situation to end, as embarrassing as it is.

“So you are still a virgin down here…” Sett places a finger on his asshole, making the boy tremble beneath him. “Is that right?”

Aphelios doesn’t bother to answer that question. His reaction is obvious enough. Sett’s hand wrapped firmly around his cock, hasn’t stopped moving, either. Up and down, up and down, smearing sticky precum all along his shaft and lubricating it further. That feels good. His breath begins to come out in shallow gasps. 

“Let me loosen you down here, I’d love to fill up that tight asshole myself. Open your mouth.”

Aphelios obliges, parting his lips and sticking out his tongue, making Sett whistle lowly as he places his index finger into Aphelios’s mouth. “Trying to get on my good side after trying to assassinate me? You think being sexy will convince me?”

It’s worth a shot. Aphelios closes his lips around Sett’s finger, wrapping his tongue around it, bobbing his head up and down (somewhat suggestively) as he sucks on it, getting it coated in his saliva. Sett whistles again, pulling his finger out of the boy’s mouth with a pop. 

“You’re right, that was fucking sexy.” Sett’s wet finger presses against Aphelios’s ass, making the boy gasp aloud. He begins to push into it, forcing the tight ring of muscle aside, widening it, stretching it out. “I’m normally not gentle, but I’ll take my time with you. You look so delicate I think I may break you if I’m not careful.”

It certainly feels strange to be fingered, uncomfortable, almost. But paired with the sensation of getting his cock stroked by such a strong man makes it more than bearable - nearly pleasurable. Sett leans forward again, kissing his neck, licking the warm skin with his wet tongue, the man’s breath growing heady and lustful. Ah, that feels good. Aphelios tilts his head, giving him full access to his neck, possibly the most vulnerable position he could be in, and Sett takes advantage of it, licking and sucking and kissing as if his life depends on it.

“You even smell good,” Sett murmurs softly. “And your skin is so light, I want to bruise it up…”

Aphelios is getting looser as Sett massages his ass, and already he’s beginning to feel pressure building inside, craving release. Sett’s lips move now, going down to his chest and finding his nipples, pale pink - almost white - in the moonlight, and he begins toying with them, sucking on them, licking them so sexily. Aphelios can’t help but moan, no words, of course, but an impassioned sound that makes Sett’s fur stand on end. His ears stand straight up, his own face warm with lust, and he dives in with more passion, biting into Aphelios’s chest till the boy cries out aloud, sucking deep purple bruises into his skin. Another finger pushes into his hole, widening him, thrusting and pushing deeper than Aphelios thought was possible. 

“You about to burst?” Sett murmurs with a grin. “Your cock is so hard it must hurt.”

It does. Aphelios groans aloud, pushing his hips into Sett’s hand, trying to get him to stroke faster - anything! - to get closer to climax. His toes are curled and his legs wrap around Sett’s waist, urging him to go further without saying it out loud. 

“What? You want my cock already? Needy boy, aren’t you?” Sett removes his fingers and releases Aphelios’s member, which stands straight up, twitching in desire. “I want your cute ass, that’s for sure.”

Those rough hands spread his legs, revealing him, leaving him exposed. They curl around his thighs, widening his hole, making it gape like an invitation. “I’m going in,” Sett says. “I’m going to fuck you till you see those stars you damn Lunari love so much.”

Sett undoes his belt, letting his pants fall to his knees, pulling out his cock, bigger than Aphelios’s, and wider as well - crowned with a bush of feathery red pubic hair. Aphelios’s breath catches just looking at it. He guides his cock against Aphelios’s hole, pressing against it, slowly pushing forward. It can’t fit, can it? His muscle strains against Sett’s member, widening slightly, stretching further out. Sett begins thrusting, grasping Aphelios’s hips as he forces himself in, going deeper and deeper with every thrust. It’s going in. It’s going in. So far he feels only the sensation of pressure and stretching, and then -

Rip.

White blinds Aphelios’s vision for a moment and he cries out in pain, the bed frame shaking as he pulls his arms toward himself, tears in his eyes. What happened? It felt as if something gave away, shredded, almost.

“I’m in,” Sett murmurs in his ear. “Your virgin ass is so tight, Aphelios.” 

He’s inside? With the pain, he didn’t notice the fact, but now he feels it - the sense of being full, of being strained to contain this man’s girth. 

“I tore you a bit getting in, but what’s sex without a little pain, eh?” His grip on the boy’s hips tighten slightly and his grin is somewhat sadistic. “It’s going to hurt while I break you in, but it’ll feel good, I promise. I can’t be patient anymore.”

And then Sett begins moving his hips again. At first it’s agony - that large cock scraping against the tear with every thrust - and Aphelios’s cries echo against the walls of the room, noise he would seldom make when on the battlefield, let alone when being fucked. The bed shakes as his pace picks up and soon the pain turns into something else, enjoyment, maybe, and Sett’s eyes gleam like a magpie’s in the dim light. Pain, pleasure, melting…

“Ah!” Aphelios moans aloud, his hands straining against the restraints, his legs sprawling in the air, his back arching as he takes it. Sett! It feels good, it feels so good, it hurts but the sensation of being pounded and dominated is so good…

“Fuck,” Sett snarls, his ears are crooked back, his nails are digging into Aphelios’s hips to the point where it begins stinging as his skin is pierced. “I haven’t had a good fuck in such a long time, and the way you’re looking at me is so sexy…”

He’s thrusting harder now, an erotic slapping sound as their bodies connect. Embarrassingly, Aphelios’s precum soaking their groins, and suddenly the stubborn muscle within loosens and Sett slides even deeper, sending a wave of immeasurable pleasure through Aphelios’s body as he hits something inside. Aphelios gasps out a moan and Sett chuckles, wiping his bangs off of his sweaty forehead. 

“Finally found your weak spot,” he murmurs with a grin. “Now the fun really begins.”

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the failed assassination attempt, Aphelios is in the hands of Sett, who has several choices for the boy's future in the Pits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The fanfiction is a boy x boy pairing and contains blatant sex, implied rape, and cursing. This piece is third person, with a focus on Aphelios - the mute Lunari assassin of Targon - who underestimates the Boss of the Pits Sett. Enjoy!

When Aphelios opens his eyes the morning sun is streaming through the window, warm beams stretching across his form laying sprawled under the covers. He sits up slowly, rubbing his eyes, and is surprised by the ache in his wrists, and...in his ass…?

Oh, God.

He looks at his hands, which Sett must’ve cut loose at some point, red marks scuffing the delicate skin around his wrist. He’s naked under the blankets, his pale body bruised along his chest, pink marks scoring his hips from Sett’s nails, and God does he hurt.  
Sett’s room is empty besides him, filled with only the king sized bed and a nightstand and single chair, the walls sparse and undecorated. The Boss’s room, a room just for sleeping, purely function over form.

Well, sleeping and…

Aphelios shakes his head to clear that thought. On the nightstand lies a glass of water and rag beside Aphelios’s knife, the one that Sett easily knocked out of his hand when he tried to slice across his throat with it. Aphelios picks it up, the moonstone blade glinting at him coldly, and he sets it back down, feeling a strange mix of emotions within him. Why did Sett leave him unbound with his knife nearby? It’s as if he wants the assassin to escape. He could easily go out the same window in which he came and disappear again, returning to the night that he belongs in. Escape…

The bedroom door opens and Aphelios stiffens, immediately pulling the blankets up to cover himself, and a young woman walks in, a look of surprise flickering across her face before bowing quickly. 

“Master said you may still be here, and if so, he invited you to join him for a bath.” 

Aphelios swallows, nodding his head.

“Ah, and I brought you a robe. I’ll guide you to the bathing room when you’re ready.” She steps forward, shyly, laying a folded white robe on the edge of the bed before stepping out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Aphelios pushes the blankets away, standing slowly, testing his weight. The robe is made of silk, sliding on his skin like water, and he opens the door, startling the girl standing on the other side. 

“A-Ah, my bad, mister.” She bows again. “I thought you were going to take longer. Please, follow me.”

She gestures down the hall, and begins walking, Aphelios padding behind her, his bare feet quiet on the tiled floor. The halls are rather ornate, marble pillars and exquisite wallpaper, the tiles alternating gold and white squares. The lights above their heads spill golden light along the walls, as cheerful as sunshine.

“Y-You know, I’ve never seen a Lunari before,” the girl admits, wringing her hands and glancing back at Aphelios. “You all are so secretive.”

Aphelios shrugs. Not all agree with their faith, and that’s the way it is. The pale people with purple markings on their faces and dark hair, moving in the shadows and under the moon’s light. That’s all he’s come to know.

“You look handsome,” the girl admits suddenly, surprising herself and Aphelios alike.”No wonder Master likes you. I...I hope he doesn’t hurt you.” 

Me too. Aphelios gives her a small, reassuring smile, which seems to bring her some comfort.

The girl stops before a large wooden door, casting another longing glance at Aphelios before pushing it open, immediately prostrating herself on the cold marble floor.

“Master, I brought the guest like you requested.” 

Steam washes over Aphelios, misting his skin in light dewy drops, and in the gossamer clouds he finds Sett sitting in a large marble bath, his thick arms hanging loosely on the edges of the bath, his crimson air dripping with water. Even through the steam Aphelios can make out the man’s grin. 

“Thanks Sheila. You can leave us now.”

The girl, Sheila, stands and bows once more before hurrying out of the room, closing the door behind her. Now it’s just the Boss and the Assassin alone together again.

“I was certain you’d leave,” Sett says musingly, his deep voice echoing on the walls of the bathing room. “With your tail tucked between your legs.”

I’m not a dog! Aphelios feels his face flush and he comes forward, dropping the robe on the tile and stepping into the tub, the hot water stinging his wounds as he sinks into it. Sett seems mildly surprised, though it’s quickly replaced by some kind of pleasure. 

“What? Did you like it enough that you want more?” Sett seems to be practically oozing pride at the mere thought.

Aphelios wades through the water, coming towards him, resting his pale hands on Sett’s tawny chest. Yes. Yes. He nods quickly, leaning close and pressing his face into the crook of Sett’s neck, his skin warm and wet from the bath. I want it because of what you did last night. After the sex Sett held him, kissing him, cleaning him with that rag on the nightstand, babying him, loving him. Those intelligent eyes glowed warmly in the dark room, kindly, and he cooed Aphelios’s name as he loved him late into the night, soothing him into peaceful slumber. He’d never been held like that before. He’d never slept so heavily in the presence of another person, either. The idea of such a strong man having a soft spot for a Lunari assassin like him is enough to make him melt on the spot. 

Sett’s eyes widen slightly, then crinkle at the edges, leaning close, taking Aphelios’s chin and tilting his head up, their lips meeting, so soft, so soft. Sett’s tongue slips into his mouth, so warm, and his strong hands grab his ass, lifting him up, bringing him closer. 

“What are you doing to me?” Sett murmurs into his mouth. “I want to fuck you again already. I want to dominate you even more.” He laughs breathlessly. “I think I might be gay.”

Aphelios pauses for a moment, surprised, then laughs, pointing at himself. Me too.

“You too?” Sett chuckles. He kisses Aphelios’s forehead, cheek, jaw, and then his neck, peppering his throat with kisses. “I’m glad you tried to kill me. And I’m glad it failed, Aphelios.”

~

Sett pulls out of the tub, sitting at the edge, and Aphelios fits himself between the man’s legs, taking his cock in his mouth. What a strange sensation, holding something so delicate and yet so important between his lips. It’s warm too, and as he runs his tongue around it it begins to harden and grow, filling his mouth and twitching every time he licks it. It tastes good, and smells so masculine down here, so ‘Sett’. It’s like holding a treat in his mouth, one that he doesn’t want to melt away…

“Ah, you feel better than the women I’ve been with. You really like this cock, don’t you?” Sett’s hand slips around the back of Aphelios’s head, fingers twining in his hair, forcing his cock even deeper into the boy’s mouth, making him gag and gasp. He feels like throwing up when it hits his gag reflex, and Sett chuckles. “Your first time taking a blow job too, huh? You’ll get used to the sensation of having your throat fucked, I promise.” 

Get used to this feeling? Aphelios coughs on the cock in his mouth, and then continues sucking on it, dropping his head up and down, making wet noises with every motion. He likes the sounds Sett is making - moans and gasps and cursing under his breath. 

“Fuck, A-Aphelios…”

Ah, just like that. It makes him want to suck even harder. Something sweet is coming out of the tip, warm and sticky. Precum. Pleasure flushes in Aphelios’s chest, making his face burn red. I want to make Sett cum. Aphelios came a lot last night, more than he ever has before, and it felt so much better than touching himself. I want to repay the favor. I want to make him climax too.

“Use your hand too,” Sett murmurs. “Put it right at the base and stroke up in time with your mouth.”

He takes Aphelios’s hand and shows him, placing it at the base of his cock, wrapping the boy’s fingers around it. “Now move it up and down with your mouth.”

It’s rather difficult at first, multitasking like this. It doesn’t help that Sett has slipped a finger up in his ass, which provides ample enough distraction to mess up his rhythm. I’m thinking about it too much. I just need to do it. With that thought, he finally picks up a good rhythm, moving his hand and head in time, up and down, slicking Sett’s member with saliva and precum and bathwater. The sensation of being fingered drifts out of mind, and all he can sense is the sound of Sett’s moaning growing louder and how good this cock tastes in his mouth…

“Fuck I’m coming, I’m-”

Aphelios gags in surprise as hot cum fills his mouth and down his throat, it’s too much, dribbling out of the corners of his mouth and he pulls back with a pop, coughing. He feels Sett’s hand on his jaw, forcing him to look up, and he freezes when he sees the look in his eyes, predatory almost, and Sett’s voice is commanding:

“Swallow.”

Aphelios gulps, the thick, bitter cum going down with it. Sett’s finger curls into his mouth, opening it and making sure he indeed swallowed, and then he pats his head, ruffling his hair. 

“Good boy. You’re like my own little fucktoy, aren’t you?”

Fucktoy. Heat flushes to Aphelios’s cheeks and he looks away into the bathwater, the ripples finally settling after all of the action. Sett’s cum certainly wasn’t delicious, but the fact that it was paired with such an erotic situation makes it almost taste better. Sett’s hand leaves his head and goes to his lips, swiping away the leftover cum with his thumb and offering it to Aphelios with a sadistic grin.

“Lick it off like the good little slut you are. I don’t want any of my precious seed going to waste.”

Aphelios hesitates, his cheeks red, and then he leans forward, obediently licking it off and slightly wincing at the taste. Sett slides back into the bathwater with a sigh, pushing his red hair out of his face, his ears crooked slightly back, and his eyes have a kind of sleepy look to them, an aroused look. He’s so handsome. He may be strong, but his looks have definitely helped him get to where he is today. 

“You’ll get used to the taste,” Sett murmurs, almost to himself. “Maybe I’ll eat more fruit.” He glances at Aphelios, appraising him, and then smiles. “You look so good. It makes me want to spoil you and wreck you at the same time. I bet you’d look good in silver jewelry…”

Aphelios blushes again, and Sett chuckles, pulling the boy close, pressing him against his side.

“You acted so bold earlier, but now here you are, acting all shy and embarrassed. It’s unbearably cute.” Sett looks up at the clock on the wall, the glass somewhat foggy from the steam, and sighs, standing up and splashing Aphelios in the process. 

“I have to go to the Pits,” Sett says, stepping out of the tub. “I doubt my buyers will wait for me. I’ll have Sheila bring you some clothes for you to wear and then you can be on your way.”

Aphelios stands, suddenly feeling somewhat worried. Sett catches the looks and rolls his eyes in exasperation.

“You are awfully attached, aren’t you? You have no reason to stay, I’m letting you go free since you repaid me with your body. Though if you come again trying to kill me, I don’t think that will be the case. I can’t go dying anytime soon, you see.” Sett takes a towel, drying himself off, fluffing up his hair. “If you stay here though, I can’t have you just free loading. I doubt it’d make me look good having a Lunari assassin hanging around.”

Aphelios feels a sinking feeling in his stomach, like he’s about to be sick, and the ground seems to be moving below him, wriggling tauntingly. What does he want out of this? It was such a weird situation from the start, the failed assassination, getting raped and then willingly letting it happen, waking up and coming and asking for more…  
He raped me. He RAPED me, and I wanted more. He used my failed attempt as an excuse to fuck me, no strings attached. Why do I feel so sad at the idea of going free? Why do I feel like I just broke up? Surely, he must feel something too. He must feel attached too, unless he has sex with strangers all the time…  
Does he? Is this a normal thing and I’m just another notch on his belt?

“What’s with that look?” Sett asks as he pulls on his white silk pants. “You look like you’re going to cry.”

Was that moment last night just an accident, where he held him and cleaned him and kissed him? A fluke? A misunderstanding?  
Sett is putting on his fur coat now and slipping his feet into shiny, expensive shoes, oblivious to Aphelios’s torment. I don’t want to say goodbye. I don’t want to leave. I want this dream to continue. He reaches out, grabbing onto Sett’s arm, tightening his grip around his bicep. Please. Please. 

“You don’t want to go?” Sett seems exasperated. “You know what that means, right?”

Aphelios shakes his head, confused. What does it mean?

“It means you’re going to have to be my pet, Aphelios.”

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Parker again! This is the second installment to The Pugilist, as per requested by you guys! Thank you all for the support and love, it means a lot to me! I plan to continue writing more to this little series, so look forward to that! Thank you all so much again! Parker out!  
> (4/10/2020)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphelios has made his decision on what he wants to be to Sett, and while getting ready, he finds out some interesting information regarding his new Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The fanfiction is a boy x boy pairing and contains blatant sex, implied rape, and cursing.

Pet.  
It’s definitely not a term Aphelios is used to being called. The Boss’s pet, his jewel, his novelty, his plaything. Those terms echo against the gold pillars and gold tiles from the mouths of the servants and maids, casting looks at him, sliding away with suspicion. Sheila is the only one talking to him, or perhaps the only one that is allowed to, and her presence is calming amidst the chaos. Her long dark hair swishes behind her now as she walks, reciting aloud the list of things she needs to do.

“Find you some jewelry, first and foremost, dress you properly, give you something to eat, pierce your ears, then we can let you accompany Master to the Pits to watch today’s meetings…” 

Jewelry? Piercing ears? Meetings? The words swirl around his head. 

“Honestly, I don’t know what you were thinking. You should’ve just left when you had the chance. I don’t know the circumstances in how you got here, but either way, you should’ve clutched at the opportunity…” She shakes her head. “And you never talk. I haven’t even heard you talk to Sett, though who has the chance to, he talks so much on his own…”

Aphelios wonders what caused Sheila to dislike him so much. At one point though, Aphelios hated him too, enough to cross the Ionian desert to kill him, and yet here he is, wanting nothing more than the Boss’s attention. Of course, Sett hasn’t hurt him personally. If Sett actually fought back instead of the sex, Aphelios’s feelings would probably be much different now. Sheila glances back at him and sighs.

“And you still don’t answer! Is this the Freljordian cold shoulder?”

Aphelios shakes his head and taps his lips, and signs to her briefly - “I can’t speak.”

Sheila furrows her eyebrows. “Are you deaf?”

Aphelios shakes his head and taps his lips again. 

“You don’t like talking?”

He shakes his head again.

“You can’t talk?”

Finally. He nods, smiling. 

“By choice?”

No. He gives her a pained look.

“Are you mute?”

Yes! He nods quickly. Sheila looks surprised, stopping and turning to him fully. 

“For real? Ah, I’d ask you why, but that’s pretty complicated to understand from facial expressions. I wish I could sign.” She looks down at her hands, curling them and uncurling them. “What an odd scenario.”

She leads him to an ornate dressing room, setting him down in a chair before several mirrors. A large closet reveals layers and layers of brilliantly colored clothing of hundreds of different materials - silk and velvet and cotton and wool - of all different styles and shapes. It looks more like a collection of female clothing than male clothing, however.

“Master wants you to be dressed more femininely,” Sheila explains, catching Aphelios’s confused look. “You have a pretty girly figure, so it makes sense he’d want to show that off. He requested something particularly more revealing, so let’s see…”

She sorts through the hangers of clothing, murmuring to herself, and occasionally pulling one out, putting it against Aphelios, and then shaking her head and returning it to the closet. Eventually she seems to settle on one - a gauzy top embroidered in gold, the netting of the shirt revealing his chest and stomach beneath. Revealing is right! The shirt is more like a shawl, wrapping around his shoulders and coming together at his breast bone, teasing an occasional glance at the pink of his nipples when he moves. A purple sash is tied around his waist, the gauzy material dropping to his knees. He flushes as Sheila brings several necklaces up to compare, mostly thinner numbers with delicate chains, before deciding on a silver necklace that ends in a violet amethyst pendant, emphasizing the purple mark on his lip and under his right eye. Another maid enters the room, bringing a stainless steel bowl filled with ice before bowing the leaving. 

“Sett had my ears pierced to,” Sheila says as she presses an ice cube against Aphelios’s earlobe, the cold water dripping down his neck and making him shiver. “He loves how it looks. It pinches, but it’s not bad at all.”

For Sett’s sake? Something like this?   
The pain is quick. A jab of the needle in Sheila’s hand pierces the soft skin of his ear, going through, cutting to the other side. It’s hot. His ear feels unbearably hot, despite the ice. It must be melting just by touching him. Something cold goes into the wound, it must be the earring, it’s cold, then warm, and then growing indistinguishable. 

“See? Easy. Now the next.”  
It’s harder for the second one. He expects the pain, and thus it hurts even more. It’s more than a prick, more of a pierce. He gasps, and then the pain subsides to an ache. Sheila’s fingers are red as she stands up.

“He was right. Silver IS your color.” 

He picked it for me? 

“He likes showing off what is his,” Sheila says, wiping off her fingers with a cloth and then wiping his earlobes. “And showing off how much money he has from his work. He doesn’t spoil just anyone, either. I was surprised by the lengths he wanted me to adorn you. “

Spoiling me. Adorning me. The silver charms dangling from his ears wink like fallen stars in his reflection in the mirror. Only Alune talked to him in a sweet manner, telling him he was handsome and good at what he did. No one got him gifts, dressed him up, spoiled him.

(No one fucked him with such passion either.)

“Now we’ll get you something to eat, and then you can see him.” Sheila’s smile is knowing. “I know you want to. It feels good to be someone’s soft spot, after all.”

Soft spot, huh…?

He eats ham and eggs for breakfast, and he realizes why Alune’s presence is so faint now, more than ever before. He hasn’t drank the poison. He hasn’t reignited their connection. What would she say if she knew what was happening? Would she be disgusted? Worried? Frantic? She was normally a calm front, but such a scenario would reveal a whole different side to her that he’s never seen. Well, maybe it’s okay for just a bit longer to play pet. He always wanted to get his ears pierced, after all.

“It’s strange to be near someone so quiet,” Sheila murmurs, breaking his trance. She sits beside him at Sett’s large dining table, resting her chin in her hands. Her caramel skin looks golden under the chandelier lights. “It feels like I have too much time to think.”

He smiles at her, pushing his plate away from himself to signal that he’s finished eating. I want to see him already. I don’t want to wait any longer. I want him to look at me with the same passion he did last night. I want to know that he feels the same breathless feeling that I do. I want to know. I NEED to know.   
Sheila nods to his plate, and another maid appears to collect the dishes, moving quietly out of the way. 

“Normally I’d be the one doing the dishes and cleaning up,” Sheila says, pushing open the dining room door. “But I have a special job today taking care of you.”

Aphelios laughs at this. Taking care of him? Maybe he really is a dog like Sett compared him to earlier.

Sheila looks surprised at hearing his laughter. “So you CAN make noise!” She blushes slightly at her exclamation. “Ah, I’m sorry. I’m just excited. Maybe I’m already getting stir-crazy with the quiet.”

Aphelios shrugs, smiling at her. A lot has been going on, that’s for sure. But her presence has been calming, ever since she came into Sett’s bedroom with a robe for him to wear. He wants to ask her questions, get to know her, understand her better. Maybe it’s because her obedient nature reminds him of his sister’s…

“So, you’ve never been to the Pits, right?” Once again, her voice chases away Aphelios’s train of thought, but he’s used to it by now. He shakes his head in answer to her question. 

“Sett started in the Pits himself,” Sheila explains, playing with her hair as they walk. “He was a fighter like the rest. But he won. And he kept winning, and kept getting stronger. He didn’t want people making money off of him. He wanted to make the money for himself. He calls himself an entrepreneur,” she laughs, “But everyone else just calls him a thug.”

Yeah, that sounds like something Sett would say.

“I came a year ago,” Sheila continues. “Not as a fighter, thankfully, just as a maid. Master has a thing for dark hair, so I caught his eye in the market where the slave holder was selling me. Don’t get me wrong, he’s a violent guy. But, he has another side to him too. He’s tired of being weak. He’s tired of being stepped on.” Sheila looks at Aphelios now with a somber look in her eyes. “And that’s why I’m still here. Because there’s moments where this brutal pugilist treated me better than anyone else has my entire life. And I have a feeling that’s why you’re here too, why I found you in the bedroom when the Master expected you to have left. It’s why any of us who work under him stay here - because he shows us decency and respect when we absolutely need it most.”

Decency and respect.  
At first, it doesn’t fit with Aphelios’s experiences. He was raped. His virginity was taken from him. He was tied to a bed, called slurs, violated in places he didn’t know could be violated. But, then he remembers. Late into the night, Sett’s rough voice became softer, huskier. 

“Does it hurt? Where I tore you?”

Cleaning him, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Cutting the ropes. Giving him water to drink. Sett’s arms fit around him, closing him in. His body was hot - the guy was practically a fireplace on his own - but it felt safe, and it felt familiar in some way. And when he looked at Sett’s scarred face he saw what could only be fear.

“Please don’t leave me too.”

(‘Too’?)

“I don’t know anything about the Master’s past,” Sheila is saying. “He talks about his mother often, but not his father. And nobody wants to ask.” She stops, dropping the strand of hair she’d been toying with. Her expression is one Aphelios can’t decipher. “You’re going to see a cruel sight in the Pits,” she says, “But I don’t think it’s because he’s bad. He talks about the money, but I think he’s just doing what was done to him.” She looks at Aphelios, her expression hardening into resolve. “I think violence is all he knows. It’s the only world he’s been living in. I think you can change him. I think you can show him a different world.”

She takes him by the shoulders. “I think you stayed because you think you can help him too. So no matter what, don’t give up on him, Aphelios.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! My fingers just can’t seem to stop moving, my ideas for this just keep popping up! So, for the sake of my readers and my sanity, I’ve been grinding out more chapters featuring our lovely assassin and brawler. I hope you all like this one, I felt particularly heated whipping it up! I know it’s a bit shorter, but I felt like it had a lot of information in it that made up for its length, so hopefully it’s ok. See you in the next chapter, peace!  
> (4/12/2020)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphelios discovers what really goes on in the Pits and a different side to Sett that he's never met before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The fanfiction is a boy x boy pairing and contains blatant sex, implied rape, and cursing.

The lights overhead are extremely bright, and the noise hits him like a tidal wave.

“FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!”

Only Sheila’s hand on the small of his back grounds him from being swept away in the chaos. It smells like dirt, sweat, and blood in the Pits, the kind of smell that sticks to your clothing like a leech. Below him is the arena, not as grandeur as the ones in the heart of Noxus, but larger than Aphelios expected nonetheless. The stands surrounding the circular ring are brimming with people of all walks of life, leaning towards the barriers holding them back and shouting into the brawl currently unfolding. On elevated seating other people sit quietly, watching expectantly in their satin suits, practically reeking of money.  
Sheila had led Aphelios through a backdoor behind Sett’s personal stand, her voice nearly deafened by the noise - 

“He’s this way!”

Sett’s seat is a plain wooden chair, but with his presence overflowing in it it almost feels like a throne. There’s a little velvet stool next to him, almost for a child, with a single shiny handcuff sitting on the plush cushion with the chain connected to Sett’s seat; the silver chain glittering almost like a snake coiled around the chair leg. Sheila gestures to the stool.

Aphelios points at himself in surprise. For me? 

Sheila nods her head vigorously, giving him a none-too-gentle shove forward. “Don’t keep him waiting!” She mouths through the noise. He steps forward, into the lights, and feels Sett’s eyes immediately, taking him in, dissecting him, practically undressing him with those eyes. His smirk is one that Aphelios is coming to know well. 

“Finally,” Sett says, and despite the noise Aphelios can hear his voice clearly. “You look so good.”

Aphelios’s face flushes fiercely, stepping closer to Sett, feeling somewhat submissive, wanting even more of his attention. Sett’s large hands fit around the boy’s hips, sliding down to his thighs, coming around his ass, returning to his waist and cupping him. Despite the fight going on behind him, Sett seems completely distracted by Aphelios, his eyes looking down at his soft bare feet and gliding along his curves back to his face, a look of lust in his expression. 

“Give me a kiss,” he commands, and Aphelios obliges, leaning close and letting his lips fit against Sett’s, so warm and soft, and Sett’s tongue slips into his mouth, claiming him, so hot and wet, and Aphelios pulls back with a gasp, his cheeks burning with a mix of embarrassment and arousal, his heart pounding rapidly against his ribs. Sett’s eyes are hooded, that familiar sleepy look, and he gently pulls Aphelios onto his lap, slipping his hand under the boy’s gown and brushing his fingers across Aphelios’s hard-on, making the boy moan softly, arching his back and pushing it into Sett’s hand... 

“Master,” Sheila’s voice breaks through their rosy lens, and Sett glances at her with an exasperated look. “You should watch the fight. You arranged it, after all. What are your clients going to think?”

Sett sighs, pulling his hand out from under Aphelios’s clothes and instead wrapping it around the boy’s waist. “What a party pooper,” Sett complains, giving Aphelios a wink before turning his attention to the ring. While they were in their own little world the two fighters continued struggling for their lives, stirring the dust up in the arena, turning it dark with their blood, wrestling one another into the ground.  
So this is what he does? This is the dreaded Pits? The atmosphere is feverish, and despite the lewd actions he and Sett were participating in a moment ago it seems no one’s noticed, all eyes on the fight. 

“The audience pays me an entry fee,” Sett explains in Aphelios’s ear. “And the rich bastards over there wager with me, guessing who will win the fight.” He gestures to the elevated stands where the quiet men wearing suits stand, murmuring to one another. “I’m almost never wrong, but they have their fun trying to win the gamble. They bring their own fighters too, and if they win they make bank.”

The audience shouts when one of the men is knocked to the ground, a splatter of blood fanning onto the dirt, and when the other fighter stands over him the crowd becomes bloodthirsty.

“KILL HIM!”

Aphelios’s eyes widen when the man unsheathes a knife, the steel blade flashing under the lights, grabbing the fallen fighter by his hair and forcing him upright to his knees. Is he really going to-

Schlick.

Red gushes from the elliptical gash across his throat, a bloody smile, and the fighter drops to the ground, gurgling and choking on his own blood. Crimson, red, red, it spills across the dirt, a sticky pool of the man’s life leaking onto the filthy ground. Dying like a pig would, forced to his end, slaughtered without remorse. The crowd is insane, screaming and shouting, throwing money into the Pit, showering the killer in coins and bills. He’s looking up, breathing heavily, his chest heaving in and out with gasps, sweat glistening on his face and arms, and then with the last bit of his energy he throws a fist into the air with a shout, driving the audience wild.  
They’re like animals. Wolves, circling around the kill, swarming around the chance of bloodshed, vultures, maybe, dying to see a fight. Sett shouts too, as if swept into the audience’s feverish excitement, and Aphelios catches Sheila’s look on the other side of Sett, her expression somber.

(“I think violence is all he knows. It’s the only world he’s been living in.”)

But this is too much, isn’t it? Sure, Aphelios kills, but it’s quick, not a show like this…

(“You’re going to see a cruel sight in the Pits,” Sheila had said, her eyes downcast, “But I don’t think it’s because he’s bad. He talks about the money, but I think he’s just doing what was done to him.”)

Sett went through this? Bloodshed on that unforgiving dirt ground? An image flashes briefly in Aphelios’s mind, picturing a younger Sett on his knees, bloody and beaten. Sweaty, looking up into the harsh lights above. Strangers shouting all around him, calling his name, telling him to kill or be killed. Gasping breaths, bloody and exhausted.  
How can anyone stay sane with that history? Aphelios knows without a shed of doubt that he’d lose his own mind if he was put through such torture, lose his own sense of self, lose any sense of direction besides to keep killing because if doesn’t he’d die too…It’d be a neverending nightmare, and no one would notice or would worry if he became another corpse in the dirt because it’s commonplace here. Could you be called human at that point? Could you be called a living thing?  
The fighter drops to his knees, worn to the point of collapse, and Sett nods to a pair of armored men, who nod in return and stride into the arena, picking up the victor’s slumped form and dragging him away, leaving the bloody body in their wake to hemorrhage in peace in the dirt.

“I’m getting paid today,” Sett says, giving Aphelios a smile. “I bet on the guy who won, so I’m making out like a thief.”

Aphelios feels slightly nauseous. He points to the body in the Pit, giving Sett a questioning look. What about him?

“Oh, that guy?” Sett’s expression is disinterested. “We’ll have his body left outside so any family can come and pick him up if they want. If he isn’t gone in three days then we go ahead and just bury the corpse. Nothing smells worse than a guy rotting in the sun.” 

Aphelios’s horrified look seems to surprise Sett. “What’s with that face? At least we give the family a chance to come and see their loved one. Before they just used to sell the corpse right away into the black market, and you’d never see the guy again.”

Sett gently guides Aphelios to his feet and stands, stretching. Sheila approaches with a glass of water, her head bowed and eyes guarded. Sett downs the glass quickly and gives it back to her before clapping his hands together enthusiastically. 

“Alright, now it’s time to talk money with my clients and show off my newest little trinket.” He places a heavy hand on Aphelios’s shoulder, pulling him close with a smile. “Don’t worry, I won’t let them lay a single finger on you, darling.” 

That’s right, he’s a pet now. Something to show off. He casts a look at Sheila as Sett leads him away and Sheila looks back with an expression of slight worry, her eyebrows furrowed.  
The audience is already dispersing, some pausing to throw their garbage at the crumpled body in the arena before leaving, an action that makes Aphelios sick to his stomach. Sett leads him to a black door and opens it with flourish, letting Aphelios step inside. The room is smoky and dark, lit by several lanterns hanging on the walls. Several men sit at a low table, several drinks between them, chatting idly while smoking on intricate pipes and cigars. Their eyes turn to Aphelios, expressions ranging from curiosity to hostility, and Sett closes the door behind them with a click of finality. 

“I didn’t think you were the type for keeping pets, Sett,” a rather pudgy balding man says first, exhaling violet smoke as he speaks. “I’ve even offered you some of my finest and you turned them all down.”

“I had a change of heart,” Sett replies smoothly, leading Aphelios to the head of the table and having the boy sit next to him, his large arm hanging across Aphelios’s small shoulders. 

“And a Lunari of all things,” a moustached man adds, his monocle glinting red in the candlelight. A young girl is lounging on his lap, perhaps a mere 12 years old, her blonde hair intricately curled and her young face heavy with makeup to maybe make her appear older. She looks at Aphelios with curiosity, her jewelry glittering coldly whenever she moves. The man’s hand strokes her small head like one petting a dog, the gesture making Aphelios feel even more uneasy. “How did you manage to get ahold of one?”

“Trade secret,” Sett replies with a smirk. “Isn’t he lovely though? His skin is so light.”

“Very,” a man with a cigar hanging from his lips says warmly. “How much to get him off your hands?”

He wants to buy me? Aphelios blushes, looking away, making the group of men chuckle. The young girl has an expression of jealousy on her face, though Aphelios can’t fathom why. Who would want to be desired by these creepy old men?

“Not for sale,” Sett responds calmly. “I haven’t had my fill of him yet.”  
The men tsk and look at Aphelios with looks of desire, smoke curling in front of their devilish faces. Sett leans forward, taking a cigar for himself, lighting the end off of a candle on the table before leaning back slightly, exhaling. 

“Now to business,” he says. The men mutter but nod, leaning forward slightly. A young maid comes to the table, topping off drinks and offering snacks - caviar and crackers and pate and olives and cheese - and Sett reveals a folder, pulling out documents and a heavy black pen. “That was another win for me,” he says, calmly, his pen gliding across the paper. “You each individually owe me these amounts.” He passes around the papers, and the men’s muttering grows more annoyed. “How are the plans to acquire another pit going?”

“They’re being stubborn,” the man with the monocle says. “They want a share of the profits after we buy the pit off of them so they can live the rest of their lives lavishly without a shred of effort.”

“Figures,” Sett mutters. “Go ahead and sign the deal with them and ensure that we get full rights and profits following their deaths. After that, we can quietly get rid of them without worrying about sharing the profits. They seem naive enough to fall for such an easy ploy if we proceed with signing the contract without arousing suspicion.”

More pits? More fighting? Getting rid of people after signing a deal? Aphelios feels chilly despite the warmth of the room. 

“You’re a clever but dirty businessman, Sett,” the man with the moustache says, tapping ash from his cigarette into a glass saucer. “What will we do if the judge finds it fishy?”

“I have several lawyers I can hire, and I’m sure with a bribe the judge will be fine looking the other way.” Sett says, sweet smoke streaming from his lips. “People owe me, so I have plenty of strings to pull if things get messy.”

The men nod thoughtfully. Drinks are refilled, glasses clink, and the men pass back their forms with their respective signatures on it, signing away their money before standing, shaking hands and murmuring to each other. 

“We’ll meet again when the contact is signed,” Sett says, standing as well. “I expect updates.”

“It should be quick,” the man with the cigar hanging from his lips says. “Less than a week.”

“I look forward to it,” Sett replies. “Have a good day, gentlemen.”

The men nod and leave the room, Sett following with Aphelios in tow. The blonde girl glances back at Aphelios, giving him another look of jealousy, before following her master away and out of sight. 

“Ah, busy, busy.” Sett murmurs, combing his hand through his hair. “Lots of things to do this week.” He glances at Aphelios, smiling devilishly. “Why don’t you help me relieve some of this stress?”

~

“Ah-fuck!”

Aphelios is on his hands and knees in Sett’s bed, his back arched, his ass in the air, and Sett behind him, filling him up like he did the night before. It’s bigger than he remembered, his tear reopening and reigniting in pain, but the agony eventually melts away amidst the pleasure. Sett’s cursing behind him, slamming his hips forward, his nails digging into Aphelios’s hips unforgivingly, and Aphelios is certain that his soft skin will be wrecked again, or at least, never get a chance to heal over. Stars are blotting his vision from the overwhelming sensations, and it feels good, unbearably good, why did they wait so long to do this again? How could Sett even think about trying to end what they have? The erotic sounds, the erotic sensations, it’s too much to handle!

“You feel-” Sett’s voice is breathless, “Too good, Aphelios-”

And then he feels it within, being filled even further, hot climax, and just the thought of Sett’s eager seed claiming every crevice within is enough to tip Aphelios over the edge too, tumbling off the cliff’s end-

“Ah!” 

Sett pulls out, a slick pop, and drops beside him, gasping for air. The sheets are cold with sweat but Aphelios lays beside him, his own small chest rising and falling rapidly. The air smells heady, hot, sweaty, but in a good way, and Sett’s musky scent is comforting beside him, familiar. The afternoon sun is warm on Aphelios’s upturned stomach, casting gentle shadows, and he looks over at Sett, whose eyes are closed, his eyelashes golden starbursts in the sunshine. He looks so handsome, like a model, or a character from a fairytale.  
Sett’s eyes open, brilliant gold, and his smile is coy.

“Like what you see?”

Aphelios groans, smacking his head with a pillow. What a cocky little…  
Sett laughs aloud, pleasantly surprised by Aphelios’s response, and lifts the pillow covering his face from Aphelios’s attack and tucking it neatly under his head, watching the boy with a smile. 

“You’re cute,” Sett says, making Aphelios’s face immediately ignite red. The man’s voice is steady, calm, but his grin is tauntingly sexy. “It was so hard to keep my hands off of you at the Pits.”

He had his hands on me the entire time! Aphelios rolls his eyes at him in exasperation. Sett’s boasting about self control, but really, he has none - as soon as the bedroom door closed behind them Sett pounced like he hadn’t had sex in years. It was impressive, to say the least. And, internally, a bit pleasing that he’s wanted so badly.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me, Lunari!” Sett exclaims. “I am the master of containing my innermost desires. For example, I didn’t punch the faces of those old coots when they were making passes at you even though I REALLY wanted to.” He hits his fist into his open hand for emphasis. “Smelly bastards thinking they can just buy you off of me because they’re temporarily my business partners...It’s fucking disgusting!”

Aphelios is surprised by Sett’s perspective on that meeting, expecting him to not have particularly cared about the men’s remarks. He wants to ask Sett what he thought of that one man keeping a young girl like a pet but he can’t, at least, at this point with their limited communication.  
Sett rolls onto his side, fully facing Aphelios, resting his head on his hand. 

“So, what do you think of my work?”

Ah, the Pits. The fighting. The killing. The cheering. Aphelios’s expression is one of utter disgust, making Sett burst out laughing at it. 

“Haha, not a fan, I see.” He wipes a fake tear from his eye. “I get it.” His humor subsides suddenly, his expression going somewhat somber. “But I have to survive in this is a dog eat dog world, Aphelios. You know that, too. I earned respect in that ring, and it’s one I didn’t earn easily. I had to fight for my life hundreds of times to get to where I am now. I’m undisputed.”  
Sett sits up, looking somewhat distant, and Aphelios sits up too, unsure of how to act.

“And despite how much I’ve worked and fought and struggled people still try to take my victory from me. And you know what I’ve learned? When you're on top, there's always some chump trying to drag you down.” He grits his teeth, curling his hand into a fist. “Pullin' at your feet, scuffin' up your nice shoes. Not caring how hard it was to get this point. If it doesn’t align with their morals, it doesn’t matter to them. My life was put on line again and again making someone else rich. Finally, it’s the other way around.” He grins. “I don’t know about you, but I like it this way better.”

He gets up, pulling on his furred coat and buckling his pants. He glances back at Aphelios sitting naked in the bed, his eyes lingering at the obvious worry creasing the boy’s eyebrows. “Get some rest.” Sett says after a moment. “I’ll see you for dinner.”  
As he leaves the room, Aphelios catches Sett muttering something to himself -

“Nothing people hate more than a man who makes something of himself.”

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all of the sweet comments, it really means so much to me! I read every single one, so don't think your comment will go unnoticed! I still have more planned for this fic, so stay tuned! Parker, out!  
> (04/13/2020)


	5. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheila recalls how she and Sett met, and the dark circumstances surrounding their meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The fanfiction is a boy x boy pairing and contains blatant sex, implied rape, and cursing.

Sheila didn’t have a name for as long as she can remember. She’s sure that at some point her mother called her a name, but it’s become a distant, foggy memory, blurred over time. Her name...what was her name again? Her captors called her simply by ‘girl’ and other more vulgar terms, and she got used to not having a name nor identity. She simply was.  
The Noxus underworld was a cruel place. If you lacked money or power you found yourself in the shops as a product, not as a customer. Your rights as a human were stripped away, and you were left with nothing but a nameless, empty cocoon. That’s what became of Sheila, and all of the others before and after her.  
And then Sett arrived.  
At the time his name was known, but not widely spread, and his power wasn’t quite as revered. Why he came to the Black Market in the first place Sheila doesn’t know, but he had paused in front of her handler’s shop, his brilliant eyes glimmering like a cat's in the torchlight. She and several other girls are shown off for everyone to see - naked with their soft arms bound above their heads, and for the first time she felt embarrassed when someone looked at her in this state. Who is that guy? He has a strange aura of strength, scars scoring across his arms and hands. Is he Vastayan? No, not quite, his ears are on the smaller side for Vastayans, and he’s not quite as feathery, but he’s much too feathery to just be human. A half-y, maybe?

“Like what you see, sir?” Her handler said with a cackle. He’s a rickety old man, but one of her better handlers, one that didn’t beat her like the others would. “All of my girls are of the best quality, and guaranteed virgins, for your enjoyment…”

Sett’s eyes had glided across the faces of the other girls before settling on Sheila again, his handsome face one of honest curiosity, as if he just wanted to ask her why she was here over a hot cup of Noxian coffee, not use her for her body. She scowled back at him, twisting her face to be as ugly as possible. 

Sett’s eyes had widened and then he chuckled, as if pleasantly surprised by her rebellious attitude. “I do like dark haired ones,” he said aloud, admiring her expression. 

“Ah, this one?” The handler poked her leg with his cane. “She’s feisty, if that appeals to ya.” 

“I like them with energy,” Sett said breezily. “They last longer that way.”

The old man laughed raucously. “Ain’t that the truth? Alright, she costs 2,500 Noxian dollars normally, but just for you, I’ll make it 2,300. I like your attitude, boy. That’s the only way to survive out here.”

Sett thanked him and pulled out a sack of coins, easily paying the exact amount with plenty left over. The old man releases her arms and dresses her in a light robe before binding her wrists in front of her with rough rope, securing it with a tight knot. 

“Now you behave for him,” the handler told her. “Don’t sully my name by being a brat. I fed you and treated you good, so I expect you to respect that.”

It’s almost laughable, but she nodded anyway. She’s almost free, finally almost out of the system.  
The old man brought her around the counter and handed Sett the end of the rope, almost like a leash, and thanked him for his patronage and to come back anytime. Sett led her along with the rope through the crowd, passing all kinds of wicked shops, and up stone steps into the light…

“My name is Sett, what’s your name?”

She squints through the sunlight and finds him standing before her, smiling kindly. “I-” She hesitates, her voice feels so coarse, she hasn’t spoken in so long. “I don’t have one, sir.”

“Oh, here, let me get that for ya.” He pulls a knife from his belt and with one smooth motion cuts off the ropes binding her, letting the shreds fall to the ground and letting her sore wrists finally breathe. “That’s a shame you don’t have a name. I can give ya one, if you’d like. I knew this wonderful woman back when I was young, her name was Sheila…”

Sheila. Sheila. Sheila. “I’d be honored, sir.” 

“Okay, Sheila it is. When did you last eat?”

He fed her, got her proper clothes, and never once tried to force her into anything, never touched her in any way. And at the end of the day he offered her freedom and a pouch of money, which she politely declined with a smile on her face.

“I lived my entire life in captivity,” she said, “I wouldn’t make it now. If it’s okay with you, sir, I’d like to serve you in thanks for everything you’ve done for me instead.”

How could Sett say no to such an earnest expression? 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I thought it might be touching to create a scene with Sett and his servant Sheila, to perhaps help my readers gain some insight on him and her and their relationship. Aphelios’s and Sett’s story continue after this interlude, so I will see you then! Parker out!  
> (04/18/2020)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheila discovers a way for Aphelios to communicate, and Aphelios tries to get to the bottom of what's really bothering Sett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The fanfiction is a boy x boy pairing and contains blatant sex, implied rape, and cursing.

“Get some rest, and I’ll see you for dinner.”

What was going on in that man’s head? What made him suddenly so troubled? Aphelios lays back down onto the plush pillows, lounging naked as the sun’s light casts warm beams across his bare skin. Did I do something wrong?  
Well, no, he can’t say anything to upset Sett anyway, considering he can’t speak in the first place. Was it his dislike towards the Pits? But who wouldn’t be upset about the Pits? Any sane person would be disgusted if they saw what happened there daily. How can Sett hold it against him for disliking his work? Just imagining what must have happened to his people who fell victim to the Pits - based on what he saw - is enough to make him feel nauseous.   
He rolls over, kicking away the blankets in frustration. What a dumbass! Of course Aphelios would dislike it! He understands what Sett must have gone through, but why continue the cycle of pain and hurting? Surely the perpetuation hurts him as much as it satisfies his need for revenge. At this point, he’s not going anywhere! He’ll never get over his past if he relieves it every day!  
Aphelios sits up, pushing his dark hair out of his face with a sigh. In the mirror across the room his earrings glitter at him, brilliant silver against his pale face. Oh, Alune. What should I do? I’m in too deep with this guy. I don’t think I can back out of this now.   
There’s a knock at the door and Aphelios gets up, pulling the blanket around his shoulders and going to the door and opening it. Sheila stands on the other side, her face one of worry.

“Aphelios, are you okay? Sett seems really grumpy all of the sudden.”

Aphelios nods and gestures for her to come in, and she does, revealing a pen and some paper in her hands. His eyes widen slightly and she gives him an encouraging smile. 

“I’m getting tired of having to guess what you’re thinking, so I thought this might be the next best thing. You can write, can’t you?”

He nods and sits on the bed, watching her pull up the nightstand for him to use as a makeshift table. He’s touched by her desire to want to know what’s on his mind. No one else really bothered, they just accepted the fact that he can’t speak and moved on. His pen poises over the paper, so many thoughts, so many things he’s been wanting to say but resigned himself to never being able to share. Where does he even start?

“He was unhappy because I didn’t like the Pits,” he writes. 

Sheila reads it over his shoulder, her breath warm on his neck. “You have very nice handwriting,” she says, “But it doesn’t make sense that he’d get so worked up about that. We all don’t like the Pits, and he knows that.”  
“He told me about how he climbed to the top and that people are always trying to drag him down,” Aphelios scribbles. “And then he got frustrated.”

“Weird.” Sheila says, “Maybe it’s because it’s you. Maybe he’s afraid you’ll leave because you dislike it so much.”

Aphelios gives her an exasperated look. “You’re silly,” he writes. “Surely he wouldn’t be afraid of such a thing.”

“Aren’t you afraid he’ll leave you too?”

What? Aphelios feels his face flush.

“Well, maybe talking brought back some unpleasant memories for him.” Sheila ponders aloud. “He could’ve just wanted his space to think about things.”

“Maybe,” he writes. That could be the case, it’d make sense after all. When Aphelios remembers anything unpleasant he tends to push away too, like a defense mechanism. Putting up a wall, pulling out of reach. The Pits certainly is a cruel place, and Aphelios can’t imagine what kind of trauma Sett has buried in his head.   
Am I afraid of him leaving me? That certainly is a strange thought. He only met Sett two days ago, and in that span of time he was raped and dressed up and put through watching a grueling fight to the death. His ears were pierced, his body changed, he saw things he’d never want to see even in his nightmares.

(But just recalling Sett’s tenderness and the way his eyelashes caught the afternoon sun is enough to make his heart flutter in protest…)

“I have so many things I want to ask you about!” Sheila exclaims, shaking him out of his reverie. “Like, why are you here? How did you meet him? Did he save you too?”

Too? Well, saving is probably the farthest from the truth. How do I tell her that I was going to kill him? Sheila’s looking at him so curiously, brimming with questions- her eyes are practically shining with excitement. (Sheila, this will sound weird, but I was going to slit his throat and then he overpowered me and had sexual intercourse with me against my will, and then after that I wanted it more than anything and I wanted to get to know him better…?) 

“I was here on a mission,” Aphelios finally writes. “And I ran into Sett.”

Sheila’s excitement isn’t seeming to fade. “I heard you guys having sex!” She exclaims, bluntly, making Aphelios flush in shock. “So do you have a crush on him? Are you a prostitute? His secret lover?!”

Oh dear Lunari Goddess. Sheila reminds him of his sister, who would also get excited over drama involving love and relationships. Maybe it’s just a girl thing. 

“I don’t know.” He writes on the paper. “I don’t know what we are.”

“I bet Sett doesn’t know either then.” Sheila chuckles, shaking her head. “Oh, what will I do with you guys? You need to talk to each other.”

“He said he’ll see me at dinner,” Aphelios hurriedly writes. “It can wait.” 

“Oh no no. This isn’t something we’ll wait around on. Let’s get you dressed. Where’d Sett throw your clothes to?”

Aphelios’s face flushes an even darker shade of red as Sheila gets up and scours the room for his discarded clothing, finding it in a crumpled heap at the foot of the bed. 

“Ah, that asshole tore the hem! The finest Ionian silk, torn!” She holds it up in the air, scrutinizing the damage. “It should be alright for tonight, at least. I’ll have it mended by tomorrow.” She walks over to Aphelios, pulling the blankets away from his naked form in flourish. “He gave you hickeys, too. I have my work cut out for me. Though, thinking about it, he’d probably prefer if I didn’t cover the bruises up.”

Aphelios pulls on the clothes Sheila hands him, the comfortable fabric slipping cooly against his skin, the hickeys aching slightly as his muscles move and stretch. It feels strangely good, satisfying, in a way. (Oh God, am I turning into a masochist now??)  
Sheila extends the paper and pen to him as he finishes dressing. 

“Now you guys can talk about something other than himself.” She says with a chuckle. “Maybe have some more fruitful conversations rather than it being so one sided.” 

Personally, Aphelios didn’t mind hearing all about Sett. He liked hearing what came across the man’s mind, his compliments, his rather violent sense of humor. But it will be nice to ask him questions and get to know the Boss a bit better. What’s your favorite food? What were your parents like? Why do you live in a castle like this when it seems so not your style?   
He takes the papers and pen from Sheila, clutching them close. Communication. It’s really a blessed thing. As long as he can remember words would not escape his throat, as hard as he would try, only a faint whisper of breath. The Lunari considered it a blessing, after all, speech would only hinder an assassin. Finally he can get to know the man who held him so tenderly. 

“I think Sett is in his office. Here, let’s go. Before you get second thoughts!” Sheila takes his elbow, gently pulling him along and out of the room, almost dragging him down the hall. “Assure him that you won’t leave. Of course, only if that’s what you want.”

What do I want? To be with him? To get to know him? To know what his ticks are? His habits? To hear him murmur in his sleep? He knows only several things for certain - no one has ever pleasured Aphelios like that, that he’s never met someone who smelled that good, and he’s never enjoyed being taken care of in such a way before. He doesn’t want Sett to feel sad or uncertain. He wants to see Sett smile and tease him. He wants to kiss him and share meals with him. 

(I guess that does mean I want to be with him.)

“His office is this room,” Sheila says, stopping before an oak door. “Oh, don’t tell him I told you this, but one time I opened the door without knocking and he was wearing reading glasses!” She giggles conspiratorially. “He got SO mad. Okay, go on! Knock already!”

Aphelios raises his fist and raps the door. Knock. Knock. Knock. 

“Who is it?” Sett’s voice on the other side sounds annoyed.

Aphelios suddenly realizes that he cannot answer Sett’s question and Sheila seems to come to this conclusion at the same moment, her eyes going wide. “I forgot! Oh, um,” she raises her voice so that Sett can hear her. “It’s Aphelios. He wanted to see you.”

Way to throw him under the bus! But he doesn’t have time to feel annoyed. Both Sheila and Aphelios hold their breath and press their ears against the door, listening. There’s a rustle of papers, the sound of a case or box snapping shut, and then Sett speaks:

“Ok, come in.”

Sheila grins at Aphelios and opens the door for him, none-too-gently shoving him inside and closing it behind him. Sett sits in a plush seat, his legs crossed and feet up on the desk, his arms behind his head, looking completely relaxed. Shelves on either side of him are brimming with thick books, a filing cabinet ajar behind Sett absolutely filled with paperwork, and a simple wooden chair in front of the desk, sitting off to the side.

(Aphelios notes that a glasses case sits on top of the filing cabinet inconspicuously. He’ll have to tell Sheila later, she’d love it.)

“What? Miss me already?” Sett asks, cockily, grinning at Aphelios. To his surprise, Aphelios nods, blushing, and steps forward, sitting in the empty chair and setting the paper and pen on the desktop. “Want to talk business?” Sett asks, and Aphelios notices that he seems a little flustered at the boy agreeing that he missed him. Cute.

“I was worried about you,” Aphelios writes on the paper, then sliding it to Sett.

“Oh! You can write!” Sett’s eyebrows raise. “I didn’t even think of that!”

Aphelios rolls his eyes and gestures at his statement on the paper. 

“I’m fine,” Sett says. He leans back in his chair, the wood creaking under his weight. “I just remembered unpleasant crap.”

Aphelios hurriedly takes the paper and writes on it. “Anything I can do to help?”

Sett reads this, then his eyebrows raise again in shock. “You want to help me? After everything I’ve done to you?”

“I care about you,” Aphelios writes on the paper. 

“Aw shucks,” Sett says, scratching at his stubble and looking away. “I feel embarrassed.” 

Aphelios stands, going around the large desk to stand next to Sett, who looks up at him in curiosity. 

“What are you-”

Aphelios leans down and gently presses a kiss into Sett’s forehead, the man’s skin so warm and soft against his lips. It’s okay. I’m here. I’ll help you get over your bad memories. I’ll keep you company. He feels Sett’s hands, feeling rough but so gentle, wrapping around his waist and holding him close. I was scared of you when I first saw you, physically stronger than I, but when you looked at me it felt like I couldn’t breathe right. It felt like my heart was clenching in my chest. It’s what they would write about in those Lunari poems that I never took seriously. Love. Butterflies. Feeling shy. Blushing. You’re different from anyone I’ve met.

“C’mere,” Sett murmurs, huskily, and he pulls Aphelios onto his lap, holding him close against his chest, weaving his fingers in the boy’s hair. “Who taught you to do such sweet things, huh?”

Aphelios presses his face into Sett’s neck, inhaling deeply, feeling a rush of emotions at his musky scent, sandalwood cologne and Sett’s natural smell, filling his head and making his heart beat even faster. Serotonin. Dopamine. Drowning in joyful chemicals. Sett’s arms tighten around him and he presses his lips into Aphelios’s dark hair, kissing his scalp, enjoying the boy’s neediness for him, enjoying being relied on and desired. When he saw Aphelios coming through his window he felt surprise, attraction, and after seeing the Lunari pressed below him those feelings overwhelmed him, letting out a beast within him, one that savored control and domination. He knows that he did something unforgivable, and he hates himself for it, but at the same time it wouldn’t have gotten him where he is now.  
“Look up,” he commands, breathlessly, and Aphelios looks up at him with those dark, inquisitive eyes. Sett admires him for a moment - the violet crescent marking around the boy’s eye, the violet strip going from his soft lower lip to his chin, his sharp nose, his milky white skin. The boy’s cheeks are reddened as they always are when Sett’s around him, and Aphelios wets his lips, looking shy. Sett leans down, kissing him, fitting their mouths together, and it feels like his big heart might burst in his chest every second he spends with the assassin.  
~  
Outside the office Sheila straightens from pressing her ear against the door, smiling up at the ceiling as she stretches victoriously. They talked some, but the moment the room grew quiet she knew what it meant - that the two are now communicating in a way that no longer requires words.

“Alright,” she says aloud with a grin, “Let’s get to work! I wonder what Aphelios should wear tomorrow…?”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a while to pump out only because I was unsure of where I wanted Sett’s and Aphelios’s story to go. Hope you all enjoyed!  
> (04/29/20)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphelios finally has a way to communicate to Sett, but unearths some memories of his own that he isn't ready to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The fanfiction is a boy x boy pairing and contains blatant sex, implied rape, and cursing.

The makeout session doesn’t last long enough, in Aphelios’s opinion. The heat, the warmth, the passion, it’s almost too much to bear. He can feel Sett’s hard cock straining against his white pants, pressing against Aphelios’s thigh, and the sensation is enough to make the boy nearly cum on the spot.  
(He wants me, he craves me, he’s enjoying this as much as I do…)  
It’s almost unfathomable.  
Sett’s tongue is dominating his mouth, making a mess, his large hands wrapping around Aphelios’s hips and then going to his ass, pulling him closer, groaning ever so softly in Aphelios’s mouth. Heat flushes to Aphelios’s face and he can’t help but moan in return, turned on even more, senses heightened even more-  
Sett’s hand slaps Aphelios’s ass, making the boy jump in surprise, his skin stinging from the hit. To his surprise Sett’s face grows hungrier, his eyelids heavier, his catlike eyes glinting even more feverishly, even more needily. 

“You have such a nice ass,” Sett murmurs heatedly in Aphelios’s ear, biting his earlobe, making the earring jingle faintly against his teeth. Aphelios groans, squirming against him. Why does it feel so good to have his ear nibbled on? Why does it send such thrills throughout his entire body? Sett slips his tongue into the boy’s ear, making him squeak at the wet sound and sensation, his back arching in protest. 

SLAP! Sett spanks his ass again, fingers hooking under the boy’s underwear, yanking it down, exposing him to only hit it again, making Aphelios gasp in pain and shock. It hurts even more now, his bare skin stinging angrily at the impact. 

“I’ll make you mine,” Sett murmurs headily, slapping him again, “Mark ya up so everyone knows who you belong to. You like it, don’t ya, Phel?”

It hurts, yes, but at the same time he realizes there is the sensation of pleasure amidst the pain coursing throughout his body, tingling to the very tips of fingers and toes. He likes the attention more than anything, he likes how dirtily Sett talks to him, he likes being kissed and kissing back. And he likes the spanking in some strange way, he likes the domination, he likes taking it. He nods to Sett’s question and Sett grins at him, and Aphelios notices that Sett’s canines are a bit sharp, and a strange feeling of wanting to feel those teeth against his skin overcomes him and he presses close, using his finger to touch Sett’s teeth, the man holding patiently still while he does.

“Do you like it?” Sett murmurs, his lips brushing Aphelios’s fingertip as he speaks. 

Aphelios blushes and then tilts his head to the side, tapping the side of his neck with his and. Sett looks confused, then his face lights up, baring his teeth. 

“You want me to bite you?” He asks, squeezing Aphelios’s ass suggestively and making the boy gasp. “I didn’t think you were into that, Aphelios.”

Aphelios just nods, leaning closer with his throat exposed, and Sett obliges, leaning close and pressing his lips into the boy’s neck in a heated kiss, stubble prickling him before parting his lips to bite down, making Aphelios gasp out in pain. Sharp pain where each tooth sinks in, not quite breaking the skin, but enough pressure to pinch his soft flesh. But it feels good, too, in a strange way. He likes the way Sett’s eyes glimmer as he pulls back - golden like ambrosia or fallen stars - and Sett licks his lips seductively. 

“Did ya like that?” He murmurs, his voice sultry. “You’re clutchin’ to me like you need even more than that. You’re makin’ me want to carry you to my room and have ya to myself.” 

In all honesty, Aphelios wouldn’t mind that. Sett’s passion and loving is almost too much to handle. He came here to try to finally communicate with him, and while he did a little bit he feels like they didn’t get anywhere. 

(His ass still aches from earlier as well, and he’s not sure if he’s ready to push it further.)

Aphelios shakes his head and and slides off of Sett’s legs and writes on the paper before sitting in Sett’d lap again, showing him the paper like a proud child would show a parent their drawing.

“I want to get to know you better,” the paper reads in Aphelios’s elegant handwriting. Sett’s ears twitch slightly at reading this. Aphelios is looking up at him hopefully, his dark eyes practically shining. 

“Aw hell, kitten. There’s not much to say.” Sett scratches his head. “My mama is Vastayan, and my pops is human. Love my ma to the bottom of my heart, but my pa is prob’ly the scummiest trash on earth. I haven’t seen him since he took off leavin’ my ma to raise me on her own.”

‘Kitten’? Aphelios blushes slightly at the nickname. He quickly writes another question before Sett can change the topic: “What was she like?”

“Ah, my mama? She was always so kind. I’d come runnin’ home from a fight and she’d wipe my tears with her claws, comfort me and help me calm down…” His expression sobers. “She doesn’t know I’m doin’ all o’ this. She asked me where I’m gettin’ the money to send her an’ I told her I was buildin’ orphanages. It’d break her sweet lil’ heart if she knew that I crack skulls to make my money.”

That’s an interesting turn of events. Sett’s powerful demeanor has a soft spot for his mother, and he lies to prevent upsetting her whilst also taking care of her. It’s certainly fascinating. Sett clears his throat gruffly.

“Anyways, what about you, Aphelios? You damn Lunari are so secretive I hardly know a thing about your people.”

Where do I even begin? The midnight rituals, the noctum poison, the agony, the isolation and meditation, fighting for his people’s lives while obeying the Moon’s traditions and guidelines. It was always just him and sister against the world. The world he’s left behind. Compared to being here and meeting Sett and Sheila, his life was previously black and white. But now it’s so full of color. There’s a passion within him now, his deadened nerves have been reignited, and for once he can say he’s truly alive. But at what cost? Abandoning his duties. Abandoning his people. Abandoning his religion. Abandoning his own sister. For once since he arrived guilt and worry seep into his heart with the realization of what he’s done. He looks at Sett, who's still looking for an answer, curiosity glinting in the man’s eyes. 

“We are dedicated to our faith,” he writes. Once he is sure Sett finishes reading it, he begins removing his gossamer gown, untying the sash and letting it slip from his fingers onto the desk. This outfit is a lot lighter than the ones he wore back at home and comes off easily, exposing his body for Sett to see. His pale chest and stomach and thighs are rippled with dark tattoos, blue ink almost as black as night scoring his skin in crescents and swirls. Sett reaches out cautiously, tracing the marks with his calloused fingertips, his eyebrows furrowed adorably.

“These tats are for your faith?” Sett asks, touching him gently. “I noticed ‘em earlier, but I didn’t think that’s what they were for.”

Aphelios closes his eyes and just lets Sett feel him, enjoying the simple sensation. He has so much to tell him, paragraphs upon paragraphs he could write - fighting the Solari, drinking the poison, the discipline, the sacrifice, how many he’s killed for the sake of his faith, each cut into his enemies cutting even deeper into himself. Letting go of it all.  
What brought him here in the first place? He recalls feeling the need to come to the Pits, a feverish desire like no other, a somewhat familiar urge reminiscent of when his orbit pulled him towards the noctum flower, grinding it into the mortar and drinking the caustic liquid and killing himself with every sip. Losing his voice to the toxin. Losing his identity to the Lunari cause.  


Aphelios just floats amid all the memories, swimming in Sett's scent and presence and hanging onto it desperately, his anchor in the storm. Sett traces his story into his skin, all of the darkness and sadness and absence of feeling pressed into those purple strokes. Aphelios told himself that he came to kill Sett, but isn’t sure if that truly is why he came. He was drawn here, compelled, pulled on a string to Sett’s bedside, and all of his training and dedication melted away the moment when those golden eyes opened.

Aphelios opens his eyes now, finding Sett still memorizing the layout of his markings with his hands, following the curves and crescents again and again. Sett looks up at him with those striking eyes, tawny, the color of the Lunari’s hated sun but so beautiful to Aphelios, as cursed as the color may be. 

“They look good on ya,” Sett says, kindly. “Do you wish you could go back?”

Go back to THAT? The harsh poison burning his throat, the silence, the despair? In many ways, yes. It’s all he knows. Alune must have worked herself into a frenzy by now. In some aspects, he misses sitting on the cold stone and meditating, or practicing fighting again and again until his palms bled from the callouses. Reaching into the veil, brushing against his sister’s presence, pulling out a weapon born from the darkness. But if he left here, he isn’t sure he’d ever get to see Sett again. He’d return to the toxic calling he’s come to know, and the emotionless stupor it places over him.  
So he shrugs. He knows he will have to return eventually. But for now, he wants to dwell in this dreamlike world for a bit longer.

“You’re not sure, huh? Yeah, home life can be kinda tough.” Sett leans forward, brushing a rough thumb on Aphelios’s cheekbone comfortingly. “But you’re here now, right? So it’s all good.”

That’s certainly an understatement, but he’ll go with it for now. He leans into Sett’s warm chest, breathing him in, melting in the heat. Sett’s hand settles on the back of his head, holding him close, the man’s hand almost as big as Aphelios’s entire skull. He can hear Sett’s heart pounding against his ear, a heavy thumping like a drumbeat comforting him and lulling him into calm.

“Er, you know, Phel, I haven’t met anyone like ya. I thought this would be just sex but I keep wanting to see ya and hold ya...It’s weird. I feel weird. I want to protect you but at the same time that scares me. If you hold anything precious to you someone’s goin’ to come along and try to take it away from ya.”

Aphelios is surprised by this confession, and Sett seems just as surprised, his ears folding back slightly in shock. A slight blush begins to appear on his sandy colored skin and he immediately presses the boy into his chest so that he cannot see his face. The man's heart is pounding even faster than before.

“I--er,” Sett’s voice is strained, his words rushed. “It’s not like I’m proposin’ or nothin’. I just wanted to tell ya that you’re welcome to stay, if you wanted to. You’d be welcome to. I-, yeah, I’ll shut up now.” 

Aphelios laughs breathlessly into Sett’s chest, the noise muffled. He’s glad his face is hidden because his cheeks are bright red from Sett’s words, his own heart pounding rapidly against his ribs like a caged bird. He feels almost weightless, like his bones are gone, replaced with air and euphoria in their wake. He can feel Sett press his face into his hair and he closes his eyes, floating in the sensation.  
He wants this dream to never end. 

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Parker here, back at it again! This time with some more wholesome content as their relationship progresses. I have some other fanfics in process as well, so stay tuned! Hope you all enjoyed, and catch you on the next!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphelios and Sett have discovered more than one way to communicate with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The fanfiction is a boy x boy pairing and contains blatant sex, implied rape, and cursing. This piece is third person, with a focus on Aphelios - the mute Lunari assassin of Targon - who underestimates the Boss of the Pits Sett. Enjoy!

After Sett’s charming confession on wanting Aphelios to stay around Sheila reappears to take them to dinner - a full course meal mainly consisting of every variation possibly known to man of meat. Braised pork, roast beef, chicken, fish, sweet meat and turkey and even Demacian Silverwing all sit on silver platters, steam rolling off of the dishes in heavenly waves. Aphelios has eaten fairly light his entire life - a balance of protein, carbohydrates, fibers, and greens to supply himself with more than enough energy to perform his duties. Watching Sett eat was like seeing a wolf finally settling on its prey - his pupils mere slits and his teeth incredibly sharp as he plows into the meal without hesitation.   
Aphelios serves himself some chicken and tucks in himself, feeling starved after all of the action Sett’s put him through. The chicken is rich and robustly seasoned - compared to the bland food he would eat at home this simple meal is spectacularly splendid. 

“Come on, eat up Phel. You’re so skinny!” Sett slides him a platter heaping with beef filets coated in gravy that looks so filling that Aphelios feels nauseous looking at it. 

He rolls his eyes at the man and quickly writes on his sheet of paper before showing it to Sett, who has his mouth full. “You eat like this all of the time? Piggy.”

“How else am I gonna keep this body runnin’?” Sett says through a mouthful. “I need fuel!”

Dishes are replaced and glasses refilled with cold water under the golden chandelier light, servants rotating in a practiced routine like a choreographed dance. It seems that Sett has more servants than one man could possibly need, and Aphelios feels a prick of something unpleasant in his heart. Envy? Jealousy? How many has he bedded out this group of men and women? They all certainly look good - kind eyes and gentle smiles and good figures and clothing - and the boy makes a note to ask Sheila later and dig a little deeper. 

Aphelios decides to ask Sett another question to get his mind off of his troubled mind. “Did you design this place?”

“Ah hell nah, the old geezer before me did. I jus’ took it over after beatin’ him into his own grave.” Sett places a bone onto an empty plate, the white shard sucked clean of meat. “If it were up to me, there wouldn’t be this damn palace at all. I’d prefer somethin’ more quaint.” 

Sett doesn’t seem like the ‘quaint’ type, so hearing him say that amuses Aphelios greatly. He takes another bite of chicken, watching Sett eat and drink with curiosity. Sett’s fascinating in every aspect - the way his ears swivel at the slightest sound, the glint of his teeth, the glow of his golden, catlike eyes. He has on those brass knuckles he always wears, and his coat brims with dark fur that backs his broad figure, a coat that’s so distinctly “Sett” that just seeing it from behind everyone knows who’s wearing it. He also eats incredibly fast: while Aphelios had only finished two pieces of chicken, Sett has filled up the once empty plate with bones, but despite his eating speed he’s neat and polite. (At least, as much as a man like him could be.) Aphelios takes a sip of water, feeling full and almost a little drowsy. Seeing the Pits, getting his ears pierced, having sex, talking to Sett for the first time and finishing up with good food...It’s been a busy day. Sett seems to have completed eating as well, pushing back his chair and standing with a satisfied groan. 

“Alright, ya done eating, Phel?”

Aphelios nods and stands too, his limbs feeling heavy with drowsiness. He holds his paper and pen against his chest and Sett places a large hand on the small of his back, gently pushing him forward. 

“Let’s get ya to bed, Mooncakes. You look like you’re about to pass out.”

‘Mooncakes’? Where does he come up with this stuff? Aphelios allows himself to be guided forward and down the hall, trying to memorize the layout as they go along but feeling too sleepy to really accomplish the task. Sett opens his bedroom door and closes it behind them, leaving the room only in the light of the rising moon.   
Wait, Sett’s room? He expects him to sleep here? He stands stock still in surprise as Sett moves around the room, taking off his coat and knuckles and placing his shoes by the door. Sett notices him standing there and raises his eyebrows.

“What’s wrong with ya? You look like you saw a ghost or somethin’.”

Aphelios goes to the nightstand and uses it to write on his paper before handing it to Sett to read in the moonlight.

“Where is your own room?” Sett says, handing the paper back. “This is your room. Now are you gonna get undressed or what?”

Aphelios flushes and shakes his head quickly, pointing at the door and then walking to it. I’ll see myself out!   
Sett’s heavy hand lands on his shoulder, the weight nearly capsizing the boy, kocking the pen and paper out of his grasp, Sett’s other hand going to press the door firmly shut.

“No can do, sweet cheeks. You didn’t let me have ya earlier, and I saw how you were lookin’ at me at dinner. I was considering takin’ ya right at the table, but the servants probably wouldn’t have liked that, huh?” Sett’s breath is hot on the back of Aphelios’s neck, making his hairs stand on end and all of his blood run south.   
Oh, god. His head is swimming already just from Sett’s mere presence, and his body is growing weaker every passing second, his knees jelly. Sett moves his hips forward, pressing his hard-on into Aphelios’s clothed ass, making the boy gasp. Even with Sett’s pants and his own garments he can feel the heat of Sett’s arousal, already aching for release. He feels his own cock twitch involuntarily at the sensation, getting harder and straining against his own clothes. 

“Do you feel how much I want you?” Sett murmurs in his ear, grinding against him and nibbling on the boy’s earlobe. “You’ve had me like this all day.”

Heat spreads from where Sett nips him, tingling across his entire body, driving a blur of euphoria into his mind, and he turns his head to Sett, parting his lips in invitation and Sett takes him quickly by the mouth, mashing their lips together.   
Ah, just kissing him feels good. The way Sett’s tongue moves, the hungry way he searches Aphelios’s mouth and claims every inch is enough to drive the boy wild. It’s too hot, too much to handle. His nerves are all on fire, ignited purely by the Boss’s calloused touch; wanting more, NEEDING more. Sett’s hands are moving, yanking Aphelios’s silk sash off and pushing the garment out of the way so that he can place his large hands on the boy’s bare chest, running over his puckered nipples and across his trembling abdomen and instinctively sliding down to Aphelios’s hips, cupping them and pulling him against his own cock, which pokes into his ass as if drawn by magnet. It’s incredibly arousing to feel Sett’s hard-on pressing into him, finding the mark between all of the clothing, knowing exactly where it fits like a key in a lock. 

“I need you on my dick NOW,” Sett breaks away from the kiss to snarl, grabbing the boy by the waist and yanking him impatiently to the bed and forcing Aphelios to bend over it, his ass in the air. His underwear is torn from his hips, a stinging sensation as the fabric rips and the waistband snaps his delicate skin, but Sett doesn’t seem to care about the destroyed garment and tosses it behind him into the darkness for it to disappear as quickly as it was removed. Sett’s hands grope the boy’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart, digging his nails into the supple skin and making Aphelios cry out in protest, and Sett slaps it once with his right hand, leaving a red imprint on the round of Aphelios’s ass the exact shape of his hand. Oh Alune. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to handle this. His knees are shaking and he feels Sett kneel behind him, spreading him further with his hands. 

“Such a nice ass,” Sett growls, and Aphelios can feel Sett’s breath on his asshole, cold against the hot skin. What is he-

Sett’s tongue presses against the tight ring of muscle and Aphelios yelps in surprise at the sensation, his thighs trembling violently as Sett fucks him with his tongue, slipping it in and out and soaking it with his saliva. As soon as he removes his tongue his finger replaces it, pumping in and out and twisting in order to plunge even deeper, making the boy cry out and clutch at the sheets in his desperation. One finger, then two. When the saliva begins to dry Sett spits on his asshole, lubricating him, and the lewd action makes Aphelios feel as embarrassed as he is turned on. Three fingers now, and Aphelios’s back is arched as he moans desperately, moving his hips back into Sett’s hand, begging for more. Fingers aren’t enough. He needs Sett’s dick now.   
Sett seems to understand this by Aphelios’s eager movements and he removes his fingers with a pop, the muscle clinging onto them as long as possible before they’re taken out. Aphelios sags as they’re pulled out, gasping into the bed, already feeling sweat beading on his pale forehead in small pearls from his excitement. He turns to look at Sett and he’s surprised to see him walking to the other side of the bed, removing his pants before laying on his back, his massive cock standing in attention. 

“You’re going to ride me like the slut you are,” Sett commands. “Get up here.”

Ride him? Ride THAT? Aphelios pulls himself onto the bed weakly, looking at Sett’s cock with a mixture of awe and disbelief. It’d probably split him in half in this position, but the way Sett’s looking at him with those teeth bared is enough to make Aphelios hurry towards him, placing his legs on either side of Sett’s hips and straddling him, the man's cock just below his gaping asshole and twitching in apprehension. Sett places his hands on Aphelios’s hips, guiding him down until his member is touching the boy’s hole, though not quite inside.

“I want you to pleasure yourself on my dick,” Sett says, removing his hands from the boy’s waist to instead cross his arms behind his head, biceps bulging. “Get to it, kitten. My cock isn’t going to wait all day.”

The way Sett’s just watching so casually makes Aphelios’s face flush, his thighs quaking at the simple exertion of holding himself in the air like this - he’s practically doing the splits in order to contain Sett’s wide body below him. When they had sex before his face was thankfully hidden in the blankets while Sett fucked his brains out, but now all of the emotions that come across his normally stoic face will be exposed for the man to see. It’s the ultimate embarrassment.   
But he needs to be filled up by something more than just fingers. His entire being craves it, desires to be wanted and needed in ways he’s never experienced before. So he begins lowering himself onto Sett’s cock, using his hand to position it properly as it begins to ease in, widening him, filling him once more. One inch, two. It’s a strange sensation to feel it going straight up inside, and when he takes it all in it feels as if it’s reaching right up into his stomach, claiming every inch inside. He’s breathing heavily just from putting it in, and he feels a flash of irritation when he sees Sett’s casual smirk, looking completely unbothered by the whole scene. 

(I want him to feel what I’m feeling. It might be a game for him, but I want him to be desperate for me. Begging for me.)

Aphelios begins to move up and down, sliding up to the head of Sett’s dick and then dropping back down, swallowing it back up. To his immense pleasure Sett’s expression shifts, going from unaffected to surprised and then to enjoyment, biting his lip and those golden eyes crinkling at the corners. More. I want to see him make more of those faces.   
Aphelios begins moving faster, fucking himself while Sett watches, figuring out which angles he prefers and plunging it as deep as he dares, going so deep that he needs to straighten his back to take it all in. Fuck. This shameless act feels so goddamn good. Bobbing up and down, teasing Sett’s tip, gasping and moaning into the moonlight and making Sett’s ears perk and hair stand on end. Sett’s precum slicks his insides and drips down his shaft, making an erotic squelch each time their groins meet, a noise that thrills Aphelios to no end. He slides side to side, forward and back, savoring the feeling of Sett’s cock prodding into his walls, stretching him out even more.  
Sett’s eyes are closed now and he’s biting his lip so hard it looks like it could bleed at any moment, and his hands have shifted from behind his head to grip at the silk sheets around him, nails digging unforgivingly into the fabric. Each time Aphelios drops down Sett hisses a curse under his breath, tilting his head back and exposing his throat, his wide chest heaving with his desperate breaths.   
But it is more exhausting than Aphelios anticipated. Muscles in his thighs that he never knew even existed spring to life in pain, voicing their complaints loud aches that cause him to have to pause in between thrusts, his legs trembling with the sheer effort. Sett’s eyes flick open in irritation at the painfully slow pace but then soften, taking in Aphelios’s shaking figure and understanding immediately. 

“It’s okay, angel, here, lay on my chest.” 

Aphelios obliges, pressing into Sett’s sweaty chest gratefully and gasping breathlessly from the effort of riding him. The man’s hands find his ass and Sett raises his own hips slightly so that he’s nestled deeply inside, and then he begins slamming Aphelios into his cock, taking all of the work out of the boy’s hands without sparing any pleasure. Aphelios cries out as his ass is ruthlessly fucked, not having to think of anything but how good it feels, his prostate being pounded into relentlessly and sending immense waves of euphoria throughout his body, down to even his fingertips and toes. He can’t help but scratch at Sett’s chest with his nails as he takes it and the man growls below him, his pupils dilating and blotting out with sheer arousal.   
Aphelios can feel the build up inside him, the pressure at the base of his cock, the all too familiar ache in his balls, and he straightens up, letting Sett plough into him vertically, driving straight into his stomach. Dominating him even on the inside…

I’m coming! 

He has no way to alert Sett but by simply crying out, clutching desperately at Sett’s hips as he squirts ropes of milky cum onto Sett’s chest and abs, glistening teasingly in the moonlight. The pleasure is immeasurable. Wave after wave of sheer bliss hit him, and Sett keeps thrusting, also coming near his own climax, riding out Aphelios’s high. For the first time since giving Sett a blowjob he gets to see the man’s expression as he cums: the twist of enjoyment, his sandy skin burning red and his fangs catching the light as he shouts his name:

“Aphelios!” 

The boy can feel Sett’s seed filling him up, and it’s warm, incredibly so, and the sensation is one he couldn’t describe in a million years. Feeling liquid fill him, sliding down to only be shoved up again by Sett’s cock as he finishes, forcing it as deep as possible inside. Sett’s gasping as his hands slide from Aphelios’s ass, his chest rising and falling rapidly, and Aphelios sags, just savoring the feeling of being finished in, of greedily taking Sett’s own DNA into himself so that no one else can have a taste. It’s certainly a satisfying thought, at least at the moment.  
After a moment of catching his breath Aphelios pulls himself off, suddenly feeling so empty and cold inside as Sett’s cock slips out, still semi-hard from the strength of his climax. He lays next to Sett, looking up at the ceiling, his legs still feeling like jelly from his orgasm. 

“Hang on, lemme get a rag…” Sett sits up slowly with a groan, grabbing the rag on the nightstand from the other night and quickly wiping off his chest and abdomen and then his softening cock before turning his attention to Aphelios, sitting over him somewhat protectively. He tucks the slightly damp rag under Aphelios’s ass to catch the leaking cum and then those golden eyes slip from Aphelios’s cock to Aphelios’s face, uncertain. Then he seems to make up his mind, and he leans down, taking Aphelios’s whole member into his mouth, those fangs grazing the delicate skin, enough to make the boy’s back arch but not enough to hurt. It’s dizzying, what Sett’s doing. He sucks Aphelios clean, a sensation that is overwhelming as he feels so sensitive after just coming, but also because it feels so good, and he never imagined having Sett sucking his cock, cleaning up his climax and savoring it. After a moment of this Sett pulls off with a pop, licking his lips and then laying down, placing his heavy arm across Aphelios’s chest and exhaling a sleepy breath. 

They don’t need to say anything, and in moments like these language isn’t a problem; they are both on the same wavelength, connected physically and spiritually to one another. Sett’s warmth is comforting, and Aphelios can’t help but slip into slumber, consciousness drifting just out of reach in the darkness…

~~~

Aphelios awakens to golden sunshine and Sett’s snoring, blinking his dark eyes rapidly to wake up. He tilts his head slightly, looking at Sett sleeping noisily beside him, the man’s eyelashes red starbursts in the morning sun, that wide chest rising and falling with his deep breaths. His massive body is sprawled out, the blanket yanked every which way but thankfully still somewhat covering the two of them. Sett’s body temperature is comparable to being inside a sauna, and Aphelios is grateful that the blanket isn’t any thicker or he probably would've had a heat stroke in the night. He shifts, peeling the now dry and hardened rag off of his ass and tossing it onto the floor where it makes an audible noise when it lands. Sett mumbles something in his sleep and rolls onto his side away from Aphelios, his shoulder eclipsing the morning sun.   
God, even the nape of Sett’s neck is good looking - soft skin meeting small curls of red hair - and Aphelios’s eyes naturally follow the curve of Sett’s back, his shoulder blades nestled on either side of his spine, the gentle swooping of muscle going into his lower back and hips. Sett’s ass looks especially appealing, muscular but still somewhat plump, with a pleasant roundness that makes Aphelios want nothing more than to give it a crisp smack.  
Speaking of asses...His face flushes deep red and covers his face in sheer embarrassment. Why on Runeterra did Sett lick his asshole like it was some kind of treat? He’s nearly certain that he wasn’t sparkling clean, and yet Sett did it with such gusto, as if it was a normal thing to do in the first place. How embarrassing!   
He parts his fingers, looking back over at Sett’s sleeping figure. The man never ceases to impress and surprise him. They walk completely different paths, borne from completely different worlds - and yet somehow met and came together to form one. Somehow he ended up in Sett’s bed, inhaling his scent and absorbing his presence in the morning’s light.  
He reaches out, resting his hand on the flat of Sett’s upper back, his skin almost scorchingly warm. He leans in and presses his face into Sett’s bare shoulder, breathing in his smell and feeling the ripples of tranquility roll over his mind.as he does so. Sandalwood, sweat, clean sheets. He could fall asleep again just like this…

KNOCK KNOCK!

Sett bolts upright, knocking Aphelios back with a groan from how violently he sits up. Sett’s fur is one end and he looks more feral than ever as he eyes the door warily, ears perked. It’s quiet for a moment longer, then -

“Are you lovebirds up?”

Sheila’s voice on the other side of the door seems to calm Sett down and he visibly relaxes, his shoulders sagging somewhat.

“No, go away.” Sett replies loudly, cupping his hands around his mouth. He flops back down, looking at Aphelios with a wry grin. “Who needs a rooster when ya got Sheila around, huh?”

“I heard that, asshole! You two better be decent, I’m coming in!”

She doesn’t wait for a response - the door flings open and Aphelios yanks the blankets up to cover his modesty while Sett, on the other hand, looks completely nonchalant, his manhood clearly visible. Sheila, the poor thing, must be so used to it at this point that she doesn’t even flinch. She holds some clothing draped over her arm and immediately her gaze goes to Aphelios, her face lighting up in a smile.  
There’s no contempt in her eyes, no judgement, not even a glimmer of disgust to find him naked in Sett’s bed. Perhaps she’s used to finding lovers in Sett’s bed, but the fact that she regards Aphelios with nothing but a gentle warmth is comforting, bringing him a sense of security unfamiliar to him. 

“I’ll take you to the bathing room, Phel. I picked out some nice clothes for you too. And Sett, you have to meet with some possible clients in an hour. Get you ass out of bed already!” She comes around the bed, yanking him up while he complains dramatically. 

“Aw, c’mon Sheila, they can wait. Lemme sleep for just a couple more minutes…”

“Hell no! I’ve learned from experience that you’ll sleep the whole day away if you had the chance! Get dressed already!”

Sett groans and drags himself to the closet, muttering to himself the whole way. Sheila approaches Aphelios, who unconsciously pulls the blanket closer, and she hands him a silk robe to wear, similar to the one from the day before. 

“Here, wear this. You ready to get cleaned up and get some breakfast?”

He feels the pinch of hunger as soon as she asks and he nods, gratefully slipping on the robe and pulling himself out of bed, the wooden floor chilly under his warm bare feet. He feels Sett behind him before the man’s arms close around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. 

“I’ll see ya later today, okay, mooncakes?” Sett’s voice is low in his ear, a rumble, almost, and Aphelios feels involuntary chills slide down his spine. Sett presses a hot kiss into his neck and then straightens, stretching his arms with a smile on his face. “Wish I had to take a bath with ya, sweet cheeks. Maybe later I can get my hands on ya.”

Aphelios blushes and Sheila groans aloud at Sett’s remarks. “Yeah, if you can pry him away from me! Come on, Aphelios, let’s go.”

Aphelios nods, following her to the door before pausing and glancing back at Sett. Slowly, shyly, Aphelios bobs his head to him in consent, and then quickly follows Sheila down the hall, blushing the whole way.

Yes, I’ll let you get your hands on me. 

Once Aphelios is gone Sett sucks in a breath, baring his teeth in a grin. “God, you have no idea how much I want ya, Phel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more action than words, I think. ;) Hope you all enjoyed, and see you in the next!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Parker here! I haven’t written a piece of fanfiction I liked in ages, so I was really excited to share this piece when I got the idea. I really wanted to write an Aphelios x Sett fanfiction after a game I played as Aphelios ADC with a Sett support. I don’t know why, but I felt like I had this intense, buff bodyguard protecting this pale somewhat emo-looking boy, and just had to write about it. Plus, I felt like the concept of having a mute guy and an overconfident talkative guy paired together was kind of cute. I have to have my fun too, you know! I have some more planned with these two, but feel free to make requests for pairings. I’m also thinking about starting fanfiction commissions for those who absolutely NEED a fanfiction written (we’ve all been there!) so stay tuned. Hope you all enjoyed, see you in the next fic! Parker out! (04/09/2020).


End file.
